This invention is directed to an improved ground surface apparatus, and more particularly a combination of ground surface drainage parts made of polymer composition material which can be easily assembled for custom installation.
In the past, typical drainage systems have included a network of metal, concrete, or clay drain pipes installed below ground surface level prior to final grading. After the ground has been graded, holes of substantial size are dug down to the drain pipe and the drain pipe opened at locations where drainage is desired. These holes are lined with concrete, brick and mortar, or the like and are covered with a metal grate of appropriate size. Digging and lining such drain holes is both time-consuming and disruptive of the completed grading. The digging of such drain holes is even more disruptive if landscaping has been completed prior to the drain hole digging. Another undesirable result is that it is often difficult to maintain the proper ground level at the drain hole so that such drain basins may be too high or be otherwise improperly positioned. It must also be noted that such drainage systems include large metal grates which mar the appearance of a lawn.
A substantial solution to these problems was accomplished by prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,894. While the structure disclosed in that patent solved many of the problems, improvements thereon are advantageous and are are described in this specification.